


Final Dance

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, It’s spelt Ouma, Like LOTS of angst, M/M, Suicide, what even is tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Does this ending upset you?” Ouma asked, startling the other. The two locked eyes for a moment before Saihara glanced away again with a shrug. “That’s hardly an answer, Saihara-chan.”~~Or, two boys who survived to the end of the apocalypse. What will they do now?





	Final Dance

The world had ended.

 

Well, it depends on the specific person’s view on the phrase. Most of humanity had been wiped out by either meteors or the disease they carried with them. Those left would soon die from a lack of food or oxygen. Yes, this certainly seemed like an end-world situation.

 

Despite all this, it was peaceful. Serene. Much more so for the two boys that stood on the top of the highest building. The first was a small boy with messy purple hair and lilac eyes. His white uniform was muddy and torn, and bruises and scrapes covered every inch of his pale complexion. His companion was around fifteen centimeters taller with dark blue hair cupping his face. He wore an all black uniform which was in the same state as the other’s. His golden eyes were swollen from the amount of tears shed.

 

They were Ouma and Saihara; two of the last people on Earth. Both were immune to the disease that had spread over the planet along with a select few from their school, Hope’s Peak Academy. They could have escaped into space. They had to choice, but they would rather die here with everyone else.

 

A grin was plastered on Ouma’s face regardless of the circumstances. It was not that he was enjoying living in a dying world, rather it was a coping mechanism he had often used since he was a child; he was a liar at heart. He glanced up at Saihara who was staring absentmindedly at the ruined city below, a sigh escaping his lips.

 

“Does this ending upset you?” Ouma asked, startling the other. The two locked eyes for a moment before Saihara glanced away again with a shrug. “That’s hardly an answer, Saihara-chan.”

 

“I’m glad we didn’t leave,” he said after a long pause. “I want to die with everyone else.” It was a dark answer, but it was a shared notion between the two. “Why did you bring me up here, by the way? You said,” Saihara questioned.

 

“You’re the detective, but I’ll put it into simple words; I’m not waiting around to starve.” Ouma motioned to the ledge. “I bet you don’t want to, either.”

 

“So this is the end of the road.”

 

“Ding ding ding! Ten points to Gryffindor!” Ouma cheered. He winced slightly from smiling so much; there was a cut right on his cheek. Saihara reached and cupped his cheek, visibly worried about it getting infected. The smaller male did not understand why; they were about to die, anyways. Yet, his concerned and timid nature was endearing. It was one of the many reasons Ouma fell in love with the taller male. One of the many reasons he would never leave.

 

“Do you have any regrets?” Saihara asked, moving his hand back to his side.

 

“A few.” The supreme leader (of all evil, he used to say) hummed in thought. “I wanted to annoy everyone more. Hey, I bet you Kiiboy will be the last to die out here, being a robot and all.”

 

“Ouma-kun.”

 

“Hey, I’m not wrong!”

 

The two broke out into laughter despite themselves; Ouma certainly couldn’t help it. They fell into a comfortable silence, simply watching the dark clouds over the horizon. Were those storm clouds or smoke? He couldn’t tell, for both were quite common. Well, there was nothing left to do. He began walking towards the edge.

 

“Wait,” Saihara stammered, grabbing Ouma’s small wrist. He did as told, looking up yet not making eye contact.  _ Hurry up before I change my mind.  _ The thought had disappeared as soon as it had entered the purple-haired male’s mind.

 

He smirked. “Chickening out already? Man, you never change!”

 

“No, I.. I want to dance with you. One last time.” It was such a simple request, but it made Ouma’s heart flutter. It was bold of the detective to make such a request. Normally, it would be the leader who left the other a stuttering mess. He smiled coyly, nodded.

 

He said, “Anything for my beloved!” Saihara’s face turned red; that was better.

 

The two joined hands, staring at one another. Ouma then realized they would be dancing without music. It was fine, but he rather their last moments not be that of silence.

 

_ If Kiibo was here, maybe I could have teased him about not having access to music. _

 

As if reading his thoughts, the other smiled and began to hum. Ouma recognized the song: “You Are My Sunshine.” It was American, but in Saihara’s line of work, he would not be surprised if he could speak English. The boys began their final dance, each step taking them towards the edge. With that, he began to sing.

 

_ “You are my sunshine,-“ _

 

Was it only last year that Ouma had walked through the halls of Hope’s Peak with everyone?

 

_ “-my only sunshine.” _

 

Was it only then that everyone was laughing and smiling? It seemed so far away.

 

_ “You make me happy-” _

 

Akamatsu, Tojo, Chabashira, Yonaga, Iruma, Harukawa, Yumeno, Shirogane,

 

_ “-when skies are grey.” _

 

Amami, Hoshi, Shinguji, Gokuhara, Momota, and Kiibo. Where are they now?

 

_ “You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you.” _

 

And Saihara. Shuichi. Sweet, sweet Shuichi. He seemed at ease through the song, but Ouma could see the tears welling up in his eyes. He could feel his own. Neither truly wanted to die.

 

_ “Please don’t take my sunshine-“ _

 

Saihara’s foot went off the edge. He let out a gasp as the rest of him went down with it. Ouma, refusing to let go, closed his eyes as the air rushed around him. In his head, he finished the song. In his head, he finished:

 

_ Please don’t take my sunshine away... _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first post on here? Not my first story, but you know. I hope you enjoyed this extreme angst I came up with. Critique and other comments welcomed.


End file.
